maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
TF2 Demoman/Jan mathew dagdagan
Demoman '''(90 CP) A fierce temper, a fascination with all things explosive, and a terrible plan to kill the Loch Ness Monster cost the six year old Demoman his original set of adoptive parents. Later, at the Crypt Grammar School for Orphans near Ullapool in the Scottish Highlands, the boy's bomb-making skills improved dramatically. His disposition and total number of intact eyeballs, however, did not. Word of his proficiency with explosives spread, and it was not long before Crypt Grammar received two visitors; the Demoman's real parents, who lovingly explained that all Demomen are abandoned at birth until their skills manifest themselves, a long-standing, cruel, and wholly unnecessary tradition among the Highland Demolition Men. His unhappy childhood had ended, but his training had just begun. '''Class: Starts as a Generalist Passives: Drunken Tactics * Changes to the Attacker’s Class when attacked * If attacked by another Enemy with a Different class, will change into a Double class with the most recent attacker’s class as the Secondary class * If attacked by yet another Enemy with another class, Demoman’s Secondary class becomes his Primary class and the most recent attacker’s class as the Secondary class * Moves change depending on Demoman’s current class(es) Attacks: Level 1 Moves (Primary Class): Generalist= Bounce Shot *One enemy, One hit *Ranged Gun Explosion *(Special) Deadly Crits |-|Blaster= Loch n’ Load *One enemy, Two hits *Ranged Gun Explosion *(Special) Splash Damage *(Enemy) Pyrophoric |-|Tactician= Direct Sticky *One enemy, Two hits *Ranged Gun Debuff *(Enemy) Stickybomb X 2 **Surrounded by Stickybombs **Explodes when enemy with this debuff is hit w/ anything with “Detonator” **Up to a total of Eight Stickybombs can be placed **Deals fixed 150 Damage and Exploits Opportunity and Attrition *Trigger (Direct Sticky Multi-function) **All Enemies **Debuff **(Special) Subtle **(Special) Detonator |-|Infiltrator= Rolling Nades *All Enemies, One hit *Ranged Gun Explosion *(Special) Stealthy *(Enemies) Off-Balance *(Enemies) Winded *(Enemies) Hobbled *(Enemies) Staggered |-|Scrapper= Eyelander *One Enemy, Two Hits *Melee Slashing *(Self) HEADS! **Gains a small amount of health every turn (5% per stack) **Increases all stats (10% per stack) **Stacks up to 5 times **Cannot be Removed *(Enemy) Bleeding |-|Bruiser= Shield Bash *One enemy, One Hit *Melee *(Special) Exploit Heads – Deals extra damage for every stack of HEADS! (20% per stack) *(Special)Pre-emptive attack – Chance to do a Pre-emptive “Loch n’ Load” attack when Demoman is a Blaster. (50% chance) *(Special) Follow-up attack – Chance to do a Follow-up “Eyelander” when Demoman is a Scrapper. (50% chance) *(Enemy) Opportunist Level 2 – Class Change * Self * (Special) Quick Action * Selected Class Grants Demoman a Pure Class * Selecting another class will make the second class Demoman’s Secondary Class Level 6 – Corresponding Level 1 move of Demoman’s Secondary Class Level 9 Moves (Primary Class): Generalist= Bottle of Scrumpy *Buff Self *(Special) Quick Action *(Self) Rising Up *(Self) The Sun also Rises *(Self) Remove Debuffs |-|Blaster= Ullapool Caber *One Enemy, One Hit *Melee Explosion *(Special) Exploit Burning *(Enemies) Splash Damage *(Enemies) Cornered *(Self) Caber Splash **Deals 300 damage to Self **All Stickybombs harmlessly explode when Demoman dies this way |-|Tactician= Scottish Resistance *All Enemies Debuff *(Special) Subtle *(Enemies) Stickybomb X 1 *(Enemies) Disadvantage |-|Infiltrator= Rain o’ Nades *All Enemies, 4 Hits *Ranged Gun Explosion *(Special) Stealthy *(Enemies) Chaos Shot *(Enemies) Breakdown |-|Scrapper= Decapitation *All Enemies, One Hit *Melee Slashing *(Special) Brutal Strike *(Enemies) Bleeding *(Enemies) Ravaged *(Self) HEADS! (one per enemy) |-|Bruiser= Splendid Screen *Buff Self *(Self) Splendid Screen **Protects Allies from Single-Target and Area Attacks **Takes reduced damage from Ranged Attacks **Counters attacks with Shield Bash **Shield Bash counter has a Guaranteed Pre-emptive Attack when Blaster / Follow-up attack when Scrapper **Cannot Change Class while protecting 'E-ISO' Dominatening Empowered Isotope 8 - Grants Demoman: Man Fightin´ Man Fightin´ - Grants Demoman a Passive depending on his Classes *Generalist - Drunk - Chance to use Bottle of Scrumpy before the start of his turn (20%) *Blaster - Scotch Bonnet - Takes reduced damage from fire and explosion (20%, affects Caber Splash) *Tactician - Sticky Jump - 20% chance to dodge an attack, guaranteed to dodge a ground attack, attacks dodged this way grants Rising Up *Infiltrator - House Cleaning - 15% Chance to gain an extra turn after an Ally´s Gun/Explosion attack *Scrapper - Headtaker - All allies Slashing attacks gain Exploit Bleeding and Brutal Strike *Bruiser - Chargin´ Targe - Immune to Burning and Chilled. Chance to block attacks, taking reduced damage (25% chance, 50% reduction) Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Video Games Category:90 CP Category:Generalists